The Reunion and Other Short Stories
by KaleighS
Summary: A collection of short stories about Destiel, mostly inspired by the TV show Rizzoli & Isles, but other inspiration sneaks in there. Nothing bad yet, but rating may or may not change as time goes by.
1. The Reunion

**A/N: So, this is my first time posting anything at all original online. Not that I've ever stolen, mostly just reposted on Tumblr, repinned on Pinterest and posted pics and e-mails on Facebook. Anyways, please rate and review, because I have no clue if this is good or not, or even if anyone will read it. I have no clue where this collection of short stories is going to go, but if I keep watching Rizzoli & Isles, it may get weird. Also, if you love Destiel, check out Rizzoli & Isles, they have a relationship that reminds me strongly of Destiel, and is getting me through the Supernatural hiatus. OK, that's it, sorry for the long note, enjoy the story!**

Dean looked around the gym, festively decorated with balloons and streamers and a giant banner that read "Welcome Back Class of '97!". Turning to the angel beside him, he snorted, grabbed a name tag, scrawled "Nerd" and stuck it to his trench coat.

Castiel was staring around the gym in wonder. He didn't understand much of these things. Walking over to a long table covered in food and various plastic dishes and cutlery, he inspected a bowl of bright pink liquid.

"Dean, what is this?" he asked.

"That's just a punch bowl, Cas" Dean replied.

Poking a big, green jiggly thing, he again asked what it was.

"That's a jello mold, Cas! Come on, you've seen a high school reunion, can we go now?" Dean questioned his angel.

"No, Dean, I understand this is an important part of many American lives and I want you to experience it."

Dean groaned, seeing a furious looking blonde woman heading his way. Castiel looked up, hearing the agonized sound.

"This is why I didn't want to come!" Dean exclaimed, just before she slapped him across the face.

"You sonofabitch! You told me we had something special, and then you just disappear? Leave town without even calling me? What the hell is wrong with you…" she continued on in a rant as Castiel watched, fascinated. Dean was turning a delightful shade of pink and shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

Looking up at the woman, he attempted to placate her "I'm sorry Lindsey – "

"My name is Rebecca!" she shrieked before storming off.

Castiel once again turned to Dean, his head tilted curiously.

"I didn't want to run into an ex-girlfriend"


	2. The Bottomless Pit

**A/N: OK, yeah, so slightly AU, in that Cas actually eats. And, probably pre-Famine. Not really sure when any of these are supposed to take place. Again, please R&R! **

Dean sat on yet another vinyl booth at yet another roadside diner, enjoying the ubiquitous, but so delicious, hamburger and fries. Looking up, he started, dropping the burger he had been holding. Castiel was sitting across from him, head tilted curiously at the burger.

"Cas, what the hell!" Dean exclaimed.

"My vessel appears to find the food you are consuming appealing. May I?" Castiel asked. Without waiting for an answer, he picked up the burger and took a dainty bite. Chewing thoughtfully, he nodded after a moment and took another, bigger bite, moaning delightedly at the flavour.

Staring at Castiel, Dean asked "Are you going to eat my whole burger?" Cas picked up a fry, inspected it perfunctorily and then popped it, too, into his mouth. "My fries too?" Dean cried. Gesturing at a waitress, he ordered another burger and fries and sat there, enjoying a meal with his angel.

Looking up after a while, Castiel asked "Are we getting more food, Dean?"

Sighing, Dean replied "Geez, you're a bottomless pit, aren't you? Yes, we'll get some pie too, later."

Nodding, Castiel went back to his burger and fries. Dean stared incredulously at him before following suit.


	3. The Shorts

**A/N: OK, so this isn't inspired by Rizzoli & Isles, it's inspired by the title I gave the folder my fanfics are stored in. I called it "Destiel Shorts" which made me giggle, because I imagined Dean and Cas, uh, together, in shorts. Yeah. So I don't really know. So, as I've said before, I'm new at this, so please review, but be kind! I would offer cookies and cakes and such, but we all know that won't happen. Also, I will take story suggestions into consideration!**

"Dean, what are you wearing?" Castiel asks upon appearing in the Winchester's current motel room. Dean appeared to be wearing too small pants, as they were exposing rather a lot of his naked legs.

"Shorts, Cas, it's hot outside and I was just about to die in my jeans." Dean answered, looking down at the short red shorts currently encasing his thighs. He had almost forgotten he had kept them from that stint posing as a gym substitute at one of his old high schools.

Cas continued to frown at Dean, cocking his head from one side to the other, as if trying to see if he could make sense of this scene by looking at it from a different angle. Dean could swear he almost turned his head upside down at one point.

"Geez, Cas, if they bother you so much, I'll put my jeans back on" Dean said, letting his hands fall to the waistband of the shorts as if to take them off.

"No!" Castiel exclaimed, before turning a delicate shade of pink and lowering his eyes.

"What is it? Do you…like them?" Dean asked, letting his tone turn positively seductive at the end.

Cas raised his eyes to Dean. Dean gasped, his pupils were huge, blue eyes turned almost navy with the lust apparent in them. Taking a shaky step backwards, he almost stumbled, except for the fact that Cas had lunged towards him, pushing him up against a wall with a forearm at his chest. Dean and Cas were breathing heavily, gazes locked.

"Hey Dean, I got some…uh, what's going on?" Sam asked, bursting through the motel room door and stopping in his tracks. Dean and Cas sprang apart as if burnt, neither meeting the other's eyes.

**A/N: OK, so this isn't inspired by Rizzoli & Isles, it's inspired by the title I gave the folder my fanfics are stored in. I called it "Destiel Shorts" which made me giggle, because I imagined Dean and Cas, uh, together, in shorts. Yeah. So I don't really know.**


End file.
